


Dancing Under The Light Of The Full Moon

by Jemzamia



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, RPF, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reconciling their differences, Kevin accepts Pasha's invitation to join him in the wild during the full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Under The Light Of The Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This RPF pairing is a result of silly fun between a friend and myself during the 2013 series. It is pure fantasy and isn't intended to reflect real life at all.

Running naked through the forest with moonlight bathing his skin, Kevin had never felt more alive. Usually he cages himself up for his time of the month. His best friend, Karen, would always tuck him in and release him the next morning, complete with a fresh takeaway breakfast in tow.

This month was different though. Now he had Pasha, who had begged Kevin for an entire week to spend the full moon with him, out in the open. Kevin had been pretty apprehensive about the idea of being outside on the loose. He didn’t want to hurt anyone by accident while running wild. Pasha had assured him though that he would not let that happen. Not again.

So here he was with adrenaline pumping through his veins, sniffing the cool night air for a sign of his mate. Kevin caught a scent and quickly jumped up into a tree. A moment later, a wolfed out Pasha came bounding along like an excited puppy. He stopped in the middle of the clearing and looked around. Kevin took his opportunity and pounced down onto Pasha.  
“Ha! I win!” beamed Kevin.  
“Mmph! Fine! Come here!” Pasha growled before pulling Kevin against him some more, his sharp claws digging in slightly in that delicious way that always turned Kevin on. Their mouths smashed together and kissed furiously, fangs catching at lips occasionally. Kevin’s claws dragged down Pasha’s sides, causing him to make a guttural noise of pleasure.  
Kevin pulled away slightly to smile mischievously at Pasha, loving the effect he was having on him. Determined to wipe that smile off his face, Pasha sprung up, licked a hot stripe up Kevin’s neck and then rolled Kevin over so that he was now the one on the floor. They wrestled for a few more minutes as Kevin was not going down without a fight. Pasha let out a howl of triumph when he finally had Kevin how he wanted him: on his hands and knees and his ass in the air.

“Still feel like you’re winning?” smirked Pasha, running one clawed hand over Kevin’s ass cheeks.  
“That depends on what you’re planning to do with...ahh yes!”  
Pasha had slipped one finger into Kevin’s hole and was swiftly working him. He leaned over him and started mouthing against Kevin’s neck as he writhed against his finger.  
“More...please!” Kevin begged. His breath was now hard and ragged. Pasha chuckled and slipped in another finger.  
A few minutes later another finger had been slipped in and Kevin was panting, moaning mess. Frantically pushing on Pasha’s fingers causing his ass to rub against Pasha’s hard cock in the process.  
“Pasha I swear to god if you don’t get inside me right now I’m going to rip your fucking throat out!” Kevin frustratingly growled. Pasha pulled away from Kevin’s back, dragging the claws of his free hand over it as he moved. He removed the fingers of his other hand from Kevin’s hole and swiftly lined up to push into Kevin.  
The first push was gentle and slow, agonisingly slow in Kevin’s opinion. He jerked and pushed himself hard onto Pasha’s cock, making the other man gasp in surprise.  
“My, my, you certainly are an animal tonight!” said Pasha.  
“Shut up and fuck me,” replied Kevin. At that Pasha grabbed Kevin’s hips and pulled him hard onto his cock. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Pasha softly thrusting into Kevin while he moaned and clawed at the ground.

Pasha then leaned forward so that he was plastered against Kevin’s back. Kevin felt Pasha’s cock fill him slightly more and relished the thought. The thrusting soon became harder, faster and more erratic. Pasha was mouthing at Kevin’s neck again but soon kisses became light nips of teeth. The sharp sensations were making Kevin get very close. Pasha could sense it. So he pounded him faster and quickly sank his teeth into Kevin’s flesh. Kevin yelled and swore and came harder than he had in this entire life.

The sight and sound of a completely destroyed Kevin was all Pasha needed. A few thrusts later and he came hard into Kevin’s ass. The taste of Kevin’s blood still tangy on his lips.  
They soon collapsed onto the ground on top of each other, gasping for air. Pasha gently pulled out of Kevin and curled up against him. Kevin looked at him through heavy lidded eyes and smiled. He then pressed a light kiss on Pasha’s nose and quickly fell asleep. ‘I should take this one out more often’ Pasha thought to himself.


End file.
